Tricks
by shane.mc
Summary: Oneshot. Standard disclaimers apply.


'What's this?'Soi Fong picked up a seemingly innocent piece of paper lying on her desk. Opening it up, her eyes widen as she read the content.

_I know who you are infatuated with and what you actually feel for her. But Shihouin Yoruichi is mine, now and forever. She can never and will never be yours._

'What the… Urahara? Shiba Kukakuu? Who can it be?' She trailed her hand along the edge of her table absent mindedly as she rack her brains for the number of people who would know of her love for Yoruichi and who has the audacity to plant something like that in her room without her knowledge or consent.

-Thud-

The sound of a bottle falling over could be heard. 'Shit!' All Soi Fong could do was watch in despair as the spilled ink got nearer and nearer to her stack of freshly done paperwork. Shunpo-ing to the otherside of her desk, she lifted the paper off just before the ink reaches them. ' Phe-' her relief was cut short as the ink got onto her haori and hakama. 'What the… now I'm all dirty and tired and I haven't even started my training. Stupid note.'

She could not focus on her training. She knew it. each punch and kick executed was far from her usual standard. Her mind was too pre occupied with the note. 'Argh! I give up. Might as well take a bath at the hot springs. There shouldn't be anyone there at this time.'

Unbeknown to her, someone was watching her every move from the shadows. 'Ha! Everything is going exactly as planned. I shall be there before her.' In a flash, that shadow left the hiding spot and arrived at the springs. It put a foot into the water to test the temperature. 'Just nice' it thought as it lowered itself into the water.

-A very short while later-

Soi Fong reached the springs and looked around waiting for a hint of another's reiatsu. 'Good. There really is no one.' She tested the water with her toe before stripping and entering the spring. 'Ahhhh…this feels good.' Soi Fong could feel tension ebbing away from her muscles, relieving her pounding headache brought about by the note. 'Seriously, who coul-'her thoughts stopped short as a splash was heard. She opened her eyes and looked left. Before she even had the chance to look to the right, she could feel something or someone pressing down on her. Turing her head slowly to face front, she tried to brace herself for what will happen next. Yet, even though she had already expected it, the sight always make her heart skip a beat and her face flush under the scrutiny of those piercing golden eyes.

"Yoruichi-sama… what are you doing here?" the stutter and habit from a hundred years ago came back.

"What did I say about calling me Yoruichi-sama?" the voice came out husky as hands begin wandering.

"Y-You say n-nn-not to call you that anymore..." the stutter got worse as the hands move northwards.

"And did you remember what I said?" the hands move further north.

"I – I did…" all the blood in her body rushed to two places, one being her face.

"Yet you chose to ignore what I have told you. You deserve to be punish you know.." Yoruichi licked the shell of Soi Fong's ear.

"…Y-Y-Yoruichi-sama…" that was all Soi Fong could manage to get out before passing out cold as her brain could not withstand the sudden loss of blood as it rushed southwards.

"Aww…what a killjoy you are Soi. It's not fun at all now." She whined as she picked up the petite captain and flashed back to her quarters, tucking her into bed after drying her up.

"Wasn't that fun?" came Soi Fong's voice from the bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be unconscious?"

Soi Fong shrugged.

"Why you little…" Yoruichi jumped into bed and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop! Stop!" she screamed laughing.

Catching her breath, she asked "What was that note all about?"

"How do you know it was me?" Yoruichi pouted.

"This isn't the first time you did this you know. Though I have to say, you are getting better at masking your handwriting. I almost couldn't tell."

"You mean everything was just an act?!"

"Yep."

"You…." Yoruichi was speechless.

"Me? What about me?"

"You really should quit being a captain and be an actress or something like that." answered a very disgruntled Yoruichi. Her plan to trick her lover had backfired on her and she was duped right from the very beginning. The lack of focus during training, the spilling of ink, the stuttering and calling her Yoruichi-sama.

"Aww, come on. Don't get all worked up. Come here, I'll make it better."

"Really? How?"

"By doing this."

With that said, she began kissing Yoruichi very passionately and very forcefully on the mouth. Her hands wandered down and undid the sash holding Yoruichi's yakuta close. Moving them up, she fondled her lover's breasts.

"Feel better now?"

"I think my feelings are still a little bruised." was the last thing a very breathless Yoruichi said before Soi Fong had her screaming out her name for the world to hear.

* * *

AN: A short oneshot. An early Christmas present from me to all of you who read and liked my stories. Hope you all like it. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!

peace! =)


End file.
